


The Boys of Summer

by Justalittlelouislove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlelouislove/pseuds/Justalittlelouislove
Summary: Prompt: Sand





	The Boys of Summer

The sun’s rays, unhindered by a single cloud, glittered against Louis’s lashes where they lay across his cheeks.

The breeze off the ocean carried with it the scent of salt as it shimmered through the palm trees above them.

Harry left one foot pressed into the sand below their hammock and rocked them gently, keeping the pace smooth and slow- in time with Louis’s relaxed chest falls.

On his chest, Louis shifted slightly and sighed, before settling once more.

Harry pressed his lips to the top of his head and let his eyes slip closed.

Utterly and completely at peace.


End file.
